


ρlus? ιt's ωhat тhey gave υs.

by Laeana



Series: ⑩ ωαүs тσ ∂ιε [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ceremony, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Funerals, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Help, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, M/M, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Funerals.To remember them.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc (implied)
Series: ⑩ ωαүs тσ ∂ιε [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934587
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	ρlus? ιt's ωhat тhey gave υs.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ηumber 11?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119021) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana). 



In another world, maybe their friends are not dead. In another world, maybe they don't even know each other or maybe they've made other life choices. Perhaps they did not have so much suffering on their way.

In another world, it is certain that they have lost their way on a different adventure, a different lifestyle. That they did not love each other as they did here and that they continued to live in a quiet way without knowing for a moment, without thinking for a moment about what could have been experienced elsewhere.

In another world ...

Max keeps his eyes riveted on the track that stretches out before his eyes, his helmet in hand.

Lando smiles absently as he exchanges a few words with his teammate, perhaps banalities.

Esteban feels anxious to start driving again, in a team, as if he had waited for this moment for too long.

Valtteri nods at his team's instructions, watching Lewis out of the corner of his eye.

Daniel laughs again, slapping his teammate on the back, helmet under his arm, ready to compete at home.

Kimi settles down quietly. It's not that he has nothing more to prove, it's that he's there to do what he loves.

Kevin is hoping for another more promising season, hopes he will manage to perform well.

Carlos stretches, feeling impatience run through his body. A few more hours, a few more hours and he will be able to drive again.

Alex is aware of the stakes and yet feels more ready than ever. He will be there to meet the challenge.

Pierre takes a deep breath. From a distance he can see the other pilots, all confined to their own affairs. A new season begins.

But ...

We are not in another world here.

Max thinks he would like to kiss Daniel one last time as he sinks into unconsciousness.

Lando forgets his regrets and closes his eyes, keeping that flying sensation even for a few seconds.

Esteban dreams of all the countries he has managed to see before the screen to his right shows a straight line.

Valtteri keeps Daniil's hand in his in the ambulance, until he can't hold it anymore.

Daniel doesn't want to die, really doesn't want to die, and would like to be able to grab that shadow he barely sees out of the corner of his eyes, ask him why.

Kimi tries unsuccessfully to grab his phone on his desk, in a final attempt to talk to Sebastian.

Kevin feels a smile sprinkle his lips as he understands the fatality and sees Nico kiss his knuckles.

Carlos dreams of brown curls and loving brown eyes as red spreads around him.

Alex sees the car coming towards them and turns to George as he wants to tell him that he loves him more than ever, before impact.

Pierre regrets having caused death, and having suffered it in turn, and is sorry to leave Charles alone.

So many deaths.

Part of him died with them too. Daniil stands to his right, without saying a word. He assumes there isn't much to say, it's true.

A surprise guest who has arrived. Lance. Who just came for the ceremony and left with a bang, tears in his eyes, clenched fists. He didn't even have time to talk to him.

Pierre ...

He doesn't want to think about it. They both had so much hope. He still loves him. He won't soon forget him. He wants to live with the memory he left him. He wants to live ... how hard it is.

Lewis hugs him lightly. The air to ask him if he is well but he does not really know. The Briton is serene, touched deep inside him, but something else emerges. He can't figure out what.

He ends up going out, the need to get some fresh air more than ever present and leans against the bar, by the sea.

Every story has an end and a beginning. It all begins and ends in a certain way.

He is not afraid of the end.

He just has seen so much lately that it feels painfully present to him. The awareness of near death, so dangerously near, with every step we take, every road we take. He is aware of it now.

He can die.

A gentle wind appears to him. A smell of salt, of sea. Where does it come from? He leans a little more forward. The barrier gives way under its weight.

His eyes widen. It is too late to back down and there is nothing he can do to avoid it. He feels himself falling. It is almost with terror that he realizes this and as his brain spins desperately but not fast enough, he is pulled back.

— Pay more attention.

Sebastian holds his arm gently but firmly as he takes a deep breath. Still shocked and yet so, so relieved. The older one smiles at him and lets go.

— Thank you.

He may die in the next few years, perhaps because the end always comes sooner than you think. Sometimes we think everything is fine and then not at all. Yes, he might die one day.

But not today.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to do something else with Charles, something with more hope and this concludes this maybe too dark serie x)  
> I'll start another translations soon then ...
> 
> Thanks for reading !


End file.
